The Adventure at COSPLAY
by Kitsuneroyale
Summary: Tomo and her friends go to a costume shop to prepare for tomorrow. Little did they know the costumes all have powers from the series. What will happen at the event? Only time - and in some cases, Tomo - can tell.
1. Chapter 1: The Redux Yet Again

**The Adventure at C.O.S.P.L.A.Y.**

**Author's NOTE: Everything is updated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: The Beginning<strong>

It was the day before the event. As the bell rang, everyone except the teachers and principal tried to rush out, except for six schoolgirls that stayed behind for one thing to talk about. As soon as Miss Tanizaki left the class, Tomo then said "you must be wondering why you're all here, right?"

"Not really", Koyomi said. "Most of the time, you hold us up for no reason."

"Well", Tomo said, "this time this is important news. Tomorrow, I'm going to an anime convention, and it would be nice if all of you came with me."

Everyone began moaning in displeasure except for Sakaki, who was thinking about the same cat that keeps biting her whenever she tries to pet it. The woman wearing glasses began questioning Tomo.

"Why", Yomi said?

"Because it would be great if we all have fun together, and-"

"No", Yomi interrupted before Tomo could finish, "I mean, why bring it up now? Why not at the beginning of the week?"

"Because I wanted to surprise everyone, Yomi!"

"That's not how it works", Yomi said, with outburst! "The element of surprise is something more than what you've just pulled!"

Sakaki, finally out of her dream state, decided to talk. "Yomi", Sakaki said, "do you have something else to do on the weekend?"

"Not really, but Tomo's well known for putting everything off until the very last day of the week of school."

"I think it would be nice to have fun with the friends. I don't have much to do on the weekend."

"Miss Sakaki's right", responded the child prodigy. "It would be more fun to enjoy the day with your friends, rather than being by yourself."

"What do you say", Tomo asked, "do you want in, or not?"

Everyone thought about it for a minute, thinking whether or not they would be able to make it and whether or not they have something else to do. Finally, a voice answered Tomo's call, with a Kansai accent. "I would love to join whatever you're doing, Tomo."

Yomi, even though she was disappointed with Tomo yet again, then answered her. "All right, count me in."

"I'd love to join, Tomo", yelled the prodigy with enthusiasm!

"Me too", Sakaki answered. "What time does it begin?"

"It begins at 9 a.m.", Tomo answered, "and it doesn't finish until 8 p.m. Oh, and everyone has to wear an anime costume of their choice!"

Kagura, the last one to answer, did not give the answer Tomo wanted. "Sorry, Tomo. I might not make it tomorrow because I have swimming practice in the morning."

"That's all right, Kagura. If you make it, then that would be wonderful. But if you don't, then that's fine."

Kagura, after farewelling her fellow classmates, then walked home. The child prodigy then asked, "would it be easier if we meet at the costume store together in one hour?"

"Sure", Tomo replied! "Is it all right with you guys?"

Yomi, Sakaki and Osaka both thought about it, then all agreed.

Later on, at the costume store, precisely one hour, Chiyo, Yomi and Sakaki waited for Tomo and Osaka. Osaka was the first to arrive, panting even when she got here.

"Where's Tomo, Osaka", Yomi said with question?

"She… was going… the other way", Osaka responded, despite trying to breathe for air from all that running. Tomo appeared right behind Yomi, Sakaki and Chiyo. The unexpected clasp on Yomi's shoulder really jumped her. "Gotcha, Yomi", Tomo said with excitement! Yomi then punched Tomo in the jaw, falling face first on the concrete. She was somehow able to get up on her feet, unscathed.

"How many times are you going to do that", Tomo said?

"Well, how many times are you going to get me unexpectedly", Yomi responded?

"I asked you first."

"Come on, people", Chiyo said, trying to break up the feud. "Don't get into a fight. Can we go in?"

For a second, both Tomo and Yomi calmed down. "All right", Yomi responded, "I'll let it go."

The five schoolgirls all entered the door together, albeit a bit squashed.

"Let's not go through a door that small from now on", Yomi said, after going through a tight edge, "agreed?"

Everyone all agreed with Yomi. "Should we make a meeting point", Tomo then asked her friends?

"It would make things more easier", Chiyo responded.

"Why don't we meet at the checkout point when we're done?"

"Okay", everyone responded. From that point, everyone split up, going down different paths in the store.

* * *

><p><strong>KitsuneRoyale: So, people, what did you think? After thinking about it from one review, I've decided to rewrite the first two chapters.<strong>

**See you again!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Costumes

**KitsuneRoyale: Well, I told you so. Here's where the five schoolgirls choose their costumes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: The Outfits<strong>

After picking up where we left off, we first notice Tomo walking down the schoolgirl costume aisle. Apparently, she grew tired of the Lupin series, realising that no one thought that she looked Fujiko Mine. Therefore, she decided to pursue something else. "Hmm…", Tomo pondered. "So many schoolgirl outfits… which should I choose…" As Tomo tries to decide, we notice a shady man wearing glasses (and it's not Kimura, so don't bother asking) walking next to her.

"Um, excuse me", Tomo said to the shady store clerk, "I'm going for a look that's not like a normal person. What do you recommend?:

"Well", responded the store clerk, "I never watched many anime mainly involving anime schoolgirls, but there is one that I'm suggesting. This character is not interested in any ordinary person; she is more interested in pursuing aliens, time travellers, or even espers."

"Ooh", Tomo said, while being enticed, "sounds interesting. What does it look like?"

"Try this." The Store Clerk picked up a costume for Tomo. It was a white long-sleeve sailor fuku with a light blue skirt accompanied with a belt. It also featured a shoulder-hair length brown hair with an orange head band with each end having a ribbon connected to it.

"This character looks familiar", Tomo said, "but why can't I remember her name?" Tomo then thinks back to buying her first manga featuring the girl in that same outfit, with the words 'Haruhi Suzumiya' labelled in Japanese on the front of the book. "Now I remember! Why did you-" But before she could finish her sentence, the clerk walked away, then turned to Tomo. He gives her a smile, then walks down a different aisle. "What a weird man", Tomo thought. "Oh well, better try this outfit on."

Tomo enters the change room. A minute later (Well what time would you think she would get dressed?) after she got out of the change room, she then looked into the mirror. Tomo, mirroring her exact pose, finally found what she wanted to cosplay at the convention: Haruhi Suzumiya. She even began quoting her character. "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya", Tomo monologues, "from East Junior High. First off, I'm not interested in ordinary people, but if any of you are aliens, time-travellers or espers, please come see me. That is all." Tomo, pleased by her own performance, began laughing at herself. "I'm so good at this!"

Meanwhile, in a different aisle, we notice Chiyo-chan grabbing a different costume which was somewhat like a miko's. The only noticeable change was the hair; which was long and blue. And it also featured a ceremonial scythe that was used to tear cotton fabric up (what was that thing called?) with the outfit. "Hmm…", Chiyo said while looking at the outfit with interest. Chiyo grabbed that costume and entered the change room. By the time she got out, she then looked into the mirror. She then started to mimic the traditional miko performance, and then even attempted to quote the girl. "I don't know where this girl's from", Chiyo said, "but I like it, and I want to take it home with me! Nipah~" (Now do you know who that girl is?)

In the next aisle, we notice the girl with the glasses in an aisle that featured classic anime character costumes. She somewhat had a hard time choosing which costume she would want to wear. The same clerk then appeared in that aisle. "What do you wish to seek", announced the store clerk?

"Um", Yomi pondered, realizing she can't think of anything, "a costume?"

"What kind of costume is that?"

"I sort of want to go where no other person has gone before", Yomi replied.

The clerk is judging her notably with her height, somewhat average physique, and sight. He took off her glasses, and then held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up", said the store clerk?

"Three", Yomi answered, even though she couldn't see properly with her blurred eye.

"I see." The clerk gave back her glasses and then picked out a costume featuring black hair wrapped in a red hairband, a white samurai robe with a wooden sword, much like the one that could slice a truck, but 10 times weaker than the real one. "Try this costume."

Yomi was a bit confused about this costume, hoping that there would be something else than that. Nonetheless, she went into the change room and tried it on. She then exited the change room, and looked into the mirror. She completely turned around, and then noticed a gap at the front left side of the costume, revealing her leg. "Is it supposed to look like that", Yomi questioned?

"Of course", the store clerk responded. "That's how the outfit is." Yomi began thinking for a brief moment, then decided to reluctantly accept the costume. As she got back into the change room, Sakaki appeared in the aisle, she too, looking for something else. She approached the store clerk. Without saying anything, the clerk then turned to Sakaki.

"May I help you", the store clerk asked?

"Yes", Sakaki said. "I'm looking for a costume."

"What kind of costume?"

"Something that's animal related", Sakaki answered.

"I see", the store clerk responded. "Follow me." Sakaki, unaware of his movements, followed him. As Yomi came out with the costume the clerk prescribed her, she noticed that he was gone.

"I better catch up with Tomo and Chiyo", Yomi thought to herself, trying to find the place where they entered. Yomi then walks to where Tomo and Chiyo are supposed to meet. Meanwhile, Sakaki eventually follows the clerk to the animal aisle. "This is the animal aisle", the store clerk said. "You can't go wrong here, unless if you're a man! I know it sounds silly when I say it, but still… So, tell me what you've done today."

"Early in the morning", said Sakaki, "at school, I noticed a cat sitting on the wall of a house. It was so cute, I wanted to pet it, but no matter how hard I try to pet it, that cat always seems to bite my hand, or even leave before I pet it."

"I think I may have the outfit for you", said the store clerk, "since that you like cats, but cats don't like you." The store clerk picked up a purple outfit with wolf ears on the purple hair and a wolf tail. It also featured a weapon shaped like a cross, with a light purple stream at the top (which is supposed to resembled a whip, even thought it's known as a spear. (NOTE: Familiar?)) "Is that a cat outfit", Sakaki asked the store clerk?

"No", the store clerk answered, "this is not a cat outfit." (NOTE: at this point I've decided to call the 'coutfit' whatever the **** I want.)

"It's not a cat outfit, even it has ears and a tail…", Sakaki thought. "Would it fit me?"

"Who knows", answered the store clerk, thinking that this outfit was never chosen by any other person due to the size of the outfit. Sakaki, without hesitation, entered the change room. In a minute, she went out of the change room, with her body looking like a different person (the top may not have enhanced the breast, but it did help fit her physique). "It turns out I was wrong", said the store clerk. "It actually did fit you. Oh, and try not to be offended, but this outfit comes with the waitress costume *holds up the purple waitress outfit from Tokyo Mew Mew*".

At the corner of the aisle, we notice a girl with short hair spying on Sakaki. "Why would Miss Sakaki want to be in a place like this", a woman named Kaori asked herself? "Is she going out with her friends tomorrow at that convention? And why is she wearing that wolf-like outfit?"

"So what do you think", the store clerk asked Sakaki? "I'll take it", Sakaki replied.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of this aisle. Being the only man in this aisle really creeps me out." As the store clerk left the aisle that Sakaki was in, she then went back into the change room. After that, Kaori had an idea. "Since Miss Sakaki's cosplaying as Zakuro, maybe I should cosplay as Mint for the event tomorrow", Kaori thought, since her fetish for Sakaki grown stronger throughout her years in school. Kaori then quickly grabbed the blue outfit with the bird wings and tail and quickly walked away from the aisle. As Sakaki got out of the change room, she noticed someone walking quickly out of the aisle.

"Who could that have been", Sakaki questioned herself? Sakaki then walked up to the area where the schoolgirls agreed to meet. Meanwhile, Osaka had a hard time choosing an outfit that would suit her best. She noticed a shady store clerk who appeared in the aisle where Osaka was.

"I never thought I would get out of this aisle", said the store clerk. "AH", the store clerk screamed!

"Excuse me, mister", Osaka said to the store clerk, "can you tell where the clerk is?"

"He's right here", said the store clerk, being impatient.

"Where?"

"Oh, for the love of- I'm the store clerk", he said with frustration!

"Oh", Osaka said. "Can you help me? I can't decide on an outfit I want to wear."

"I see", the store clerk said. "Well, with your amusing characteristic, I have just the outfit for you!" As the store clerk picks an outfit, the screen fades to black.

After Osaka arrived, they then purchased their own outfit they chose. "Thank you for coming", the store clerk said, mimicking Apu. "I'll see you in hell!"

"WHAT", said everyone?

"I mean, thank you, come again."

"Ok…, let's just get out of here", said Tomo. The schoolgirls left the door the same way they got in; going together, trying to go through that same door, being squashed. "Did we forget something", Yomi said, trying not to break the fourth wall.

"Oh, I think we have", Tomo said, being embarrased. "So anyway, which outfit did you guys get? I got this cool outfit", Tomo said, while holding up her Haruhi Suzumiya outfit.

"Who recommended that for you", said Yomi?

"That store clerk with the glasses. Why do you ask?"

"He was that same store clerk who recommended this outfit", Yomi responded, while holding up Suzuka's outfit from Outlaw Star. Tomo looks like she's going to laugh. She couldn't hold back anymore, so she bursted out laughing. "How could he have recommended that outfit for someone who was so flabby at the legs", Tomo said, in between laughing. Yomi knocks Tomo down on the concrete floor, ironically in the same position. "Stop being so damn rude", said Yomi, in a furious state!

"Well, how could he?"

Yomi calmed down for a few seconds. "I wanted something that I didn't normally go after; therefore, he recommended this outfit", Yomi responded.

"He was the one who recommended this outfit for me", Sakaki said, while holding up her outfit. Tomo was literally jaw-dropped. She couldn't believe that Sakaki bought an outfit like this. "What's wrong", Sakaki said, realizing Tomo looking shocked. "N-n-nothing", Tomo said.

"I'm sorry to say that I've never seen the store clerk in my aisle. That's the aisle where I got this cute outfit", Chiyo said, while holding up Rika's miko outfit.

"Uh, Chiyo", Tomo said.

"Yes?"

"She's in the anime where everyone keeps dieing in almost every arc."

"WHAT", Chiyo said, while shocked.

"Yeah", Tomo said. "I remember a scene where-" Yomi covers up Tomo's mouth. "What she's trying to say, Chiyo, is that she never heard of this character before", Yomi said, trying not to scare Chiyo-chan.

"Oh?"

"Yomi", finally able to get away from Yomi's hand, "how could you have done this?"

"Because she's a young girl, and this anime is too violent for her", Yomi whispered to Tomo, yet.

"Well how could I have known, Tomo said to Yomi. Osaka, what outfit did you get?"

"That strange man with glasses recommended this outfit for me", Osaka said, while holding Nano's outfit from Nichijou (It's a great anime, I suggest you watch it). Tomo was literally into panic mode. Chiyo went to white. Sakaki slowly became frightened, and Yomi became worried for the sake of the group? "Don't tell me Kimura was working in here, was he", Yomi said to Osaka.

"No", Osaka replied, it was that person who called himself a store clerk." From that point, everyone was relieved. "For a second, I thought it was Kimura recommending that", Tomo said, still trying to relax. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Over there", Osaka said while pointing. Everyone turned around to notice Kimura crossing the streets and then stops to where the schoolgirls were standing.

"Oh, hello girls", Kimura said. "Why are you here?"

Tomo gulps. "We were going to a convention tomorrow, so we bought outfits for each other", Tomo said, while trying to relax. "That's understandable. Just remember: you should dispose of trash in a receptacle, and sort it accordingly" (NOTE: I took that speech at the very end of the episode, so stop asking. (NOTE WITHIN A NOTE: Sorry about putting *stop asking* on every note.)).

"But Mr Kimura, why are you here", Yomi questioned?

"Believe it or not", Kimura said, "I too have an interest in events like this. So I've decided to buy a costume as well. Goodbye." Kimura then entered the door, but before the door closes, he turns back. "What I wouldn't give to watch them change", Kimura thought.

"Is it just me, or did we encounter something like this in the series", Tomo asked?

"Maybe", Yomi answered. "But I don't remember." As the girls walked away from the shop, we notice Kagura walking to it. As she opens the front door, the screen fades to white.

* * *

><p><strong>KitsuneRoyale: I know it's my most unusual choices, to say the least, but I've decided based on each of their characteristics. And why was Kagura walking into the shop? Nobody knows *spooky hands*. *laughs* Just kidding. You'll find out soon in the next chapter.<strong>

**See you again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Road to the Convention!

**Part 3: The Night Before and The Road to the Convention**

It was the night before the convention. We see Tomo getting out of the shower room, fully clothed. Apparently, she's still in her Haruhi outfit. "I can't wait until tomorrow", Tomo said with excitement. "That's why instead of getting changed tomorrow, I decided to save my troubles and go to be with the outfit on". Tomo, wearing everything from her outfit except the school shoes, leaps onto the bed and falls to sleep. We then notice a cloud popping up with Tomo in her Haruhi Suzumiya outfit, appearing as a chibi. The same goes for her friends (sans Kagura) in their cosplaying outfits.

"Hi guys", Tomo said! "What are you doing in my dream"?

"I'm not sure Tomo-chan", Chiyo said, unaware of this dream. "Somehow we appeared because of the author".

"Yeah", Yomi said, "she forced us to wait a little longer before we enter the convention".

"But why", Tomo asked her friends? Before anyone can answer, Tomo's hair band somehow began gaining power, turning everyone's cosplaying outfit more realistic. Tomo tried to pull the wig off, but to no avail. Sakaki's mew mark looks a lot more realistic. Chiyo's height drops by a few millimetres. Yomi's glasses disappear, making her see with both eyes again. And Osaka's wind-up key looks even more realistic than what it looked like at the shop. What made things more unusual, was that their items that Chiyo, Sakaki and Yomi were holding look a lot more realistic.

"What happened to my glasses", Yomi said, after she touched her face.

"Am I feeling smaller, guys?", Chiyo said, looking like she shrunk by only a few millimetres.

"Aw, heck", Osaka said. "Now I'm robotic". As her arm drops, a swiss roll appears out of her arm. "When a door closes, another one opens", Osaka said, thinking that all is not lost.

"Hmm", Sakaki said while looking at how realistic her outfit is. "This weapon looks realistic". Sakaki tested her weapon by whipping it around Tomo. It works, and it pulls Tomo a few inches further. "Tomo", Sakaki said, "what's happening"?

"Yeah, this sword looks a bit heavier, Tomo", Yomi said, realising that she got a cut from her sword. "What did you do"?

"I don't know what happened", Tomo said, while trying to get her realistic outfit off! "Why is this happening to us?"

A Chibi Kaori appears out of nowhere, in her Mew Mint outfit. She somewhat has that same love and affection for Sakaki, as what Mint had with Zakuro. "Miss Sakaki, Kaori said while glomping Sakaki so hard that she falls out of the dream.

"How did they get out of that dream", Yomi asked Tomo. "I don't know anything, Yomi", Tomo said, trying to help. "I can't answer every question!"

"Do you want a swiss roll", Osaka said, with the swiss roll still in her arm.

"Now's not the time for that", Tomo said.

"Okay", Osaka said. "Hey, Chiyo-chan!"

"Yes", Chiyo said in a cute voice.

"Do you want a swiss roll?"

"No thank you. Nipah~"

"Why are you quoting that character", Yomi said to Chiyo. "Nii…", Chiyo said, while trying to come up with a good explanation.

"I need to test something", says Yomi. Yomi hurls the sword into the air and slashes it down, breaking part of the bubble, but not the dream. "Dear god, these weapons are real. What did you do", Yomi said to Tomo, while she grabbed Tomo by the collar.

"Nothing", Tomo said. "It might've been those outfits that-"

"If that's the case", Yomi interrupted, "then why are you having those silly special abilities? It's as if the whole world was now a battlefield!" Yomi throws Tomo out of the bubble. At that point, it was day time, and Tomo woke up from her slumber. "What just happened", Tomo said, while getting up. "It feels like I had another nightmare like this. Oh well, better get ready!"

After she got ready, she then approached outside the door, and noticed Kagura dressed up as Aisha ClanClan from Outlaw Star. She even tanned her skin to the exact colour. "Kagura? Why didn't you have your swimming practice", Tomo questioned Kagura.

"Miss Kurosawa called", Kagura answered. "She decided to cancel the event for today, instead she'll allow us to train tomorrow."

"Let me guess… Because of the convention", Tomo said, trying to find a reason for the event being cancelled.

"I think so. Do you think she had an outfit for herself?"

"Don't get your hopes up. For all I know, Miss Yukari probably talked her out of the swimming classes today. Anyway, let's meet up at Chiyo-chan's!"

Both Kagura and Tomo walked up to Chiyo-chan's place. Tomo pressed the button. A person wearing long blue hair in a miko outfit appeared. "Hello", said the enthusiastic little girl in blue hair. "Come on in, we've been expecting you." The gates open, and Tomo and Kagura both enter. They notice Yomi, Sakaki and Osaka, all dressed up in their cosplaying outfits, waiting for Tomo and Kagura.

"Hi guys", both Tomo and Kagura said.

"Hi Tomo", said Yomi, Sakaki and Osaka.

"Where's Chiyo-chan", said Tomo, realising that Chiyo is not here yet. A door opens to reveal her long blue hair. "Bye dad", Chiyo said while closing the door. "Now that we're all her- Who's that?"

"It's me, Kagura."

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Chiyo. "I didn't recognize with that hair and outfit. I literally thought you were someone else. Anyway, now that we're all here-"

"Hello girls", a girl with long orange hair said, when she interrupted Chiyo. "Now what", Tomo said impatiently. They turn around to see Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa cosplaying as Excel and Hyatt from Excel Saga. Everyone was in shock. "What is it", Miss Yukari said.

"Miss Yukari-" Tomo said, until she was interrupted by Yukari. "Just call me Yukari for today."

"Yukari", Tomo said, "why are you dressed up as Excel?"

"I felt like going, and I kind of wanted Minamo dressed up as well."

"So all of this is true", Kagura said. "Coach, did you really make your hair like that", noticing the blue hair. Minamo takes off her wig.

"No", Miss Kurosawa replied, "Yukari bought the costume for me, and it came with that wig."

"But why are you cosplaying with her", Tomo wondered.

"I felt like it", Miss Kurosawa responded as she put her wig back on. A people mover that seats 8 appears right near the gates of Chiyo-chan's house. Apparently, her father ordered it for the group. "Is that our ride for the convention", Tomo asks Chiyo. "Yes", Chiyo replied, "it is."

"Chiyo-chan, you're so thoughtful", Miss Yukari said. "You went ahead and got a car that could fit anybo- Wait. Why am I repeating that line from that anime? Nonetheless, I'm impressed, Chiyo-chan!"

"Could you come here for a second, Yukari", Minamo said off in the distance.

"Sure!"

"Yukari must have a smart mind to realise her plot holes", Yomi said to Tomo.

"Why would the author do that, anyway", Tomo said to Yomi.

"Probably to give the people some beats that were in the anime."

"Shall we get in", Tomo said, now realising that the doors are open.

"Wait", Yomi said. "Who's driving?"

"Me", Yukari said with excitement! "Everyone, hop on board!"

Chiyo-chan shoved her out of the way. "That's bad, nanodesuyou", Chiyo said in a cute way.

"I'll drive", Miss Kurosawa answered. "You are worst than any other driver I've ever met."

"Oh, sure", Miss Yukari said. "Just make sure the doctors don't get to you first."

"What do you mean?"

"The character that you're cosplaying is a sickly person (NOTE: I'm not making this up; the first time Hyatt appeared, she was wobbling and puking up blood.), so be careful."

"Okay…"

"Um guys", Tomo said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it", Sakaki asked Tomo.

"It's about the dream I had last night."

"Can it wait when we get in the car", Chiyo said to Tomo.

"All right", Tomo said. "To tell you the truth it's weird to be honest."

Everyone got into the people mover, and the mover made it's long way to the road to the convention. While the mover was being driven by Minamo, Tomo began telling the schoolgirls what happened. By the time she finished talking, Kagura then asked a question. "Um", Kagura said, "why wasn't I in that dream?"

"Back then", Tomo said, "we all thought you weren't going to the convention."

"I didn't", Chiyo replied. "I got a call from Miss Kurosawa, and then Kagura about swimming practice being cancelled today."

"Why did I offer swiss rolls from my arms", Osaka questioned Tomo.

"Not only that", Yomi said, "why were the weapons real?"

"I'm not sure", Tomo pondered. "I think it has something to do with those costumes in that store, but I'm not sure."

The people mover then stopped at a red light. As they waited, they saw two people who are cosplaying as Kinzo (Kimura) and Beatrice (Kimura's wife).

"Who is this 'Shady Store Clerk' you were talking about?", Yukari asked.

"He was the guy who recommended those costumes for us, except Chiyo's", Tomo answered. As the light changes to green, the mover continued on to the convention. As Kimura notices them going, he then tells his wife something inaudible. His wife answers with question. "Really?", Kimura's wife said. "How interesting." She laughs with enjoyment.

"And when we win the trophy, we should...", at that point Kimura said something inaudible to his wife. "Really? We should do that?", Kimura's wife asked. Meanwhile, back in the people mover…

"So Tomo", Yomi asks, "what will be at the convention?"

"Pretty much anything at the convention", Tomo responded. "There's this one new event at this convention, called anime chess."

"What's anime chess?"

"The same thing as chess, involving anime characters this time."

"Oh. I shouldn't have asked, then."

"Why not? It'll be fun, Yomi!"

"I'll think about it, but I don't know if I want to do it."

After they have talked, a sign showed up for the anime convention, and then the convention itself.

"There it is", Tomo said.

* * *

><p><strong>KitsuneRoyale: Well people, I've tormented you long enough. The next chapter, they will finally enter the convention. At this point, I shall call the convention: C.O.S.P.L.A.Y! I have spoken! See you again!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Cosplayers!

**KitsuneRoyale: Well, after three chapters to set the story, they finally enter the convention. To many people who have read my fan fiction, I'm sorry about making you wait for three chapters. Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enter the Cosplayers!<strong>

"There it is," Tomo said with excitement. "C.O.S.P.L.A.Y!"

"What is C.O.S.P.L.A.Y, and what does it mean?", Yomi questioned Tomo.

"C.O.S.P.L.A.Y. is one of the biggest conventions ever known. It was first started in 1989, and it broke record numbers in its time. And it stands for Cosplayers, Otakus, Superheroes, Players, Legends, but I never found out what the last two meant. A person told me that A and Y were just typos."

"But what if they stood for something else," Sakaki asked Tomo.

"Maybe Y stands for Y.S.B.Y.O.C.B," Tomo wondered, then read out loud, "You Should Bring Your Own Costume B-"

Yomi covers Tomo's mouth. "Don't say it in front of Chiyo-chan!", whispered Yomi.

"First you tell me not to tell where Chiyo's cosplaying outfit is from, and now this! I think she's old enough to hear-"

Yomi kicked Tomo in the ankle. Tomo writhed in pain.

"Maybe, but not when Yukari and Nyamo are at the wheel," whispered Yomi. "Even if we're not at school, I'm pretty sure you would get in trouble".

"No," Yukari said confidently, "I'm happy to let it slide for today, but don't swear a lot."

Even though everyone was pleased of this (except Yomi, Chiyo and Minamo), Tomo started getting an unusual aura surrounding her. After they found a parking spot, they then entered the convention. Everyone except Yomi were excited, even though she was smiling because she was with the group, rather than being alone.

"So, Tomo," said Yukari, "Where should we go first"?

Tomo looked at the map, and noticed a chess match event at the middle of the stadium (Forgot to tell that C.O.S.P.L.A.Y. was held at a large place every year). "Why don't we go to the chess place first," said Tomo, "I'd love to do it! Does anyone else want to join?"

Sakaki was the first one to raise her hand. "I just have one question. Do we have to play out each scene as it was a fighting sequence?"

"Yes," Tomo said. "Do you want to join?"

"It seems like fun."

Yomi, Kagura and Yukari then raised their hand.

"Yukari," Minamo said, "Why? You don't have any weapons with you."

"What about this thing?", Yukari asked, while she was holding up her sword. "That's unusual, it shined, even though it's fake."

"Something's not right," Tomo said. But she decided to ignore without warning. "But I don't care. Let's go!"

Tomo, Sakaki, Yomi, Kagura and Yukari then entered the anime chess area, but realised that there are no pieces on there.

"Sorry ladies," said a security guard, "But the game doesn't start until 6p.m. The time is 11:30a.m, so you still have plenty of time to explore the convention. You can sign up for the game, since no one else had."

Wasting no time, Minamo somehow beaten Yukari to the pump and signed on the black side of chess.

"How did you run that fast, Minamo?", Yukari wondered. "You're cosplaying a sickly character."

Minamo started feeling a little pale even for herself.

"Maybe it's nothing", said Yukari, willing to write it off quickly as she signed herself on the white side of the chessboard. "Good luck, Nyamo!"

After they've signed their names for the event, they then met at the same place where Chiyo and Osaka are standing, wondering where they all went.

"Miss Osaka," said Chiyo, "does the wind-up key look more realistic?"

"I don't know", Osaka said, trying to reach her wind-up key.

"Miss Osaka, look!"

"What is it Chiyo-chan?," Osaka said, while looking everywhere. When she looked in the right direction, she noticed Tomo and friends back from the signing event, coming back with a giant stuffed doll. When Osaka saw the doll, she then ran to it and tackled the doll, unintentionally knocking her friends over. "Is that a giant teddy bear?," Osaka asked.

"Yeah," Tomo said, while trying to get out of the pileup, "it is a giant teddy bear. We won it by being the first ones to sign on for the event."

"So what should we do now?," Chiyo asked Tomo.

"Why don't we watch a new anime coming out?," Osaka said. "There's this good slice-of-life comedy about everyday life. And I think whatever Osaka is cosplaying as is in there too."

The group agreed and made their way to the anime showroom, featuring old, new and unreleased anime shows, classic anime games, and even a shop.

"Sometimes, I envy anime culture", Yomi said, while staring in awe.

"Maybe I should show you a game that I used to play," Tomo said to her, as she pointed to a _Time Gal_ arcade console.

"Time Gal. What's that?", Chiyo questioned.

"It's an interactive game. Come, I'll show you two", Tomo said, grabbing Yomi and Chiyo by the collar towards the game, and she popped a quarter in the arcade game. Yomi and Chiyo both watch the intro with interest.

"It kinda makes me want to play…", Yomi said with interest.

"Kinda?", Tomo said in disbelief.

"Okay fine. It WANTS me to play. Happy now?", Yomi said, no longer hiding her yearning to play the game. She shoves Tomo out of the way, and presses start, but five seconds later, she has no clue what to do, as Reiko (NOTE: It turns out 'Reiko' is the name for the time-travelling girl) is crushed by a dinosaur foot. "Tomo."

"Yes, Yomi?" Tomo said in a sly voice.

"HOW DO I F**KING PLAY THIS GAME?", Yomi snaps at Tomo.

"You know," Tomo said in defense, "You could've asked me about how to play the game."

"Fine," Yomi said. "How do I play this game?"

"Let me give you a tutorial," Tomo said to Yomi. As Yomi was given a tutorial, Chiyo tugs at Osaka's jumper.

"What is it, Chiyo-chan?" Osaka said, wondering why she was pulled. She then sees a lifeless character in a green dress covered in blood. Osaka then stares back to Chiyo, who is shocked, not only by the blood, but also that the character that she is cosplaying was part of a violent anime.

"Why didn't Tomo tell me?" Chiyo said shakily.

"Tell you what?" Osaka said to Chiyo.

Sakaki, meanwhile, didn't know where to go. She then noticed Kaori in Mint's maid outfit, Kaori then did the same thing to Sakaki when she saw her wearing Zakuro's maid outfit. Kaori stared in awe.

"ONEE-SAMA", Kaori shouted to Sakaki! Kaori then ran to Sakaki, but didn't know what to say.

"Kaori," Sakaki said in her thoughts. "Kaori. What are you doing here?", she said to Kaori, somewhat in the same tone Zakuro would talk.

"I'm here with all the other members, don't you remember?", Kaori said to Sakaki. "We were supposed to find the Mew Aqua. It's here at this convention!"

"Is it really? Well, if it is there, then whereabouts is it?", Sakaki questioned at Kaori.

"That's the thing," Kaori said to Sakaki. "None of us know."

"Then we have to search for it!" Sakaki immediately searched for Mew Aqua with Kaori. Kagura was left with Yukari and Minamo, who were being to act like Excel and Hyatt, respectively.

"Coach," Kagura said to Minamo, who she was starting to feel pale, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine", Minamo responded quickly, but mentally doesn't look alright. She looks like she's going to puke.

"Are you sure?", Yukari asked her best friend, who was wobbling continuously.

"I'll go get some water for you", Kagura said to Minamo and Yukari, then hurried to the nearest place that sold water bottles, but it turns out there is no place that sells water bottles at all, instead there was one shop that sold medicine. She then bought a huge bottle of medicine, lifted the bottle over her head, and hurried back to Yukari and Minamo, but notices Minamo lying on the floor, face-first. She tips the bottle over, and the medicine spills on Minamo's face.

"What happened to me, Kagura? I'm feeling weaker as I progress…" Minamo said, trying to get up. Kagura and Yukari both helped her up.

"I think you should sit this match out, Minamo," Yukari said to her bleeding friend. "I don't want you to throw up over all the cosplayers."

"But I want to play…", Minamo responded quickly, despite feeling unwell.

"Well," Yukari said with caution in the wind, "if you want to, then there's nothing I can do about it".

Hours passed and the sun disappears. A minute before six, an odd flashing light emerges and affects everything for a second, making every cosplayer's outfit look more realistic. The light disappears, when there is a siren.

"Otakus and Geeks," said the announcer, "WELCOME TO C.O.S.P.L.A.Y. CHESS! THE GAME WILL BEGIN SHORTLY, WHEN WE ANNOUNCE OUR PLAYERS!"

Everyone is in their viewing position of the chess board, waiting for the chess pieces (people) to appear.

"THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ON THE BLACK SIDE," boomed the announcer, "WE HAVE KINZO, AS THE KING, BEATRICE, AS THE QUEEN, SUZUKA AND GENE STARWIND AS THE BISHOPS, INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU AS KNIGHTS, AND ZAKURO FUJIWARA AND KAGOME HIGURASHI AS THE ROOKS," announced the announcer himself, as the pieces appear on the black side of the board. "AS FOR THE PAWNS, WE HAVE RIKA FURUDE, SATOKO HOUJOU, KANON, SHANNON, MIKURU ASAHINA, ITSUKI KOIZUMI, RIN AND PUDDING FONG!" The pieces then took their places on the board, as the people booed the black side. 'Kinzo' was then given the microphone.

"There will be only one king when we're through with this," 'Kinzo' announced arrogantly, "AND IT'LL BE ME AND BEATRICE, AND NO ONE WILL STOP US!" 'Kinzo' and the rest of his pieces roared like they were at war.

"AND THE PEOPLE ON THE WHITE SIDE," the announcer said, cheerfully, "WE HAVE LORD DEATH AS THE KING, EVE TOKIMATSURI AS THE QUEEN, EXCEL AND HYATT AS THE BISHOPS, ICHIGO MOMOMIYA AND MINT AIZAWA AS KNIGHTS, AND HARUHI SUZUMIYA AND AISHA CLAN-CLAN AS THE ROOKS," announced the announcer himself, as the pieces appear on the white side of the board. "AS FOR THE PAWNS, WE HAVE MION SONOZAKI, SHION SONOZAKI, LETTUCE MIDORIKAWA, RINGO AKAI, SHOGO YAHAGI, YUI TAKANAKA, RYOKO ASAKURA AND EMIRI KIMIDORI!" The pieces then took their places on the board, as the people cheered the white side.

"No wonder those people are racist," 'Beatrice' thought. "Don't worry," 'Kinzo' said under breath. "We will prove those bastards wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune: It took almost four weeks, but I finally got back on my feet with this fanfic. Oh and these characters are all portrayed by cosplayers. An example of this includes Kinzo and Beatrice (Kimura and his wife), Haruhi Suzumiya (Tomo Takino), Rika Furude (Chiyo Mihama), Aisha Clan-Clan (Kagura), Suzuka (Koyomi Mizuhara), Excel and Hyatt (Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa), Nano (Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga), and Zakuro Fujiwara and Mint Aizawa (Sakaki and Kaori Aida). The fight will begin next chapter, so stay tuned!<strong>

**Kana: But there's nothing on.**

**Kitsune: Maybe we forgot to plug it in… Oh well!**

**Kitsune and Kana: Sayounara, Minna!**


End file.
